


Hand-stand's And Tattoo's

by AliceJasper28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>46: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Prompted by Snarkysnartes on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-stand's And Tattoo's

**snarkysnartes asked: 46 + coldatom please**

**46: “Hey, have you seen the…? _Oh._ ”**

  
  


Ray had been down at the bar of the hotel that they were staying at, trying to prevent Sara and Mick from starting _another_ brawl. So far, they’d been on their best behaviour but who knew how long that would last? It would’ve been easier if Len was there to help him but _noooo_ he had ‘important things’ to attend to and didn’t have time to babysit. Ray honestly wondered why he had a crush on the man sometimes and other times he was reminded when he (occasionally) saw Len shirtless, apparently Ray had a thing for tattoos (which explained his attraction to Oliver too).

Thankfully Kendra, Martin and Rip had all agreed to take it in turns to prevent their two teammates from starting a brawl. So, Ray wouldn’t be stuck down there for much longer. But while he waited he couldn’t help but let his mind wander and speculate about what had been so important that Len had to attend to it immediately, everything he’d come up with was either to ridiculous or rather _compromising_ especially when he was sat across from Len’s best friend and an ex-assassin.

Kendra, with her truly amazing timing, came over and relieved Ray from his babysitting duties, advising him to go up to his and Len’s shared room and get some rest. (Why he and Len got stuck sharing a room was still a mystery to them both but neither were going to complain). Ray thanked her and darted off, every intention of relaxing.

It was just his luck that as he arrived at their room and got settled on the couch that he realized he couldn’t find the remote. Grumbling, Ray heaved himself up off the surprisingly comfortable couch and went into the bedroom to ask Len if he’d seen it.

After knocking, Ray pushed the door open and started to ask, “Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh._ ”

He didn’t finish his question as when he entered the room fully, he found Len, shirtless and in a hand-stand leaning his feet against the far wall. Len raised an eyebrow in question when Ray stopped, which actually looked pretty ridiculous considering he was upside down.

“Seen the what?” Len asked, still in his handstand.

“Um,” Ray mumbled incoherently, staring at Len’s muscled and tattoo filled chest.

“Palmer?” Len frowned and rolled out of his hand-stand.

“Hmm?” Ray hummed absently (he’d deny it later but he was drooling).

“Ray? What were you looking for?” Len asked again, looking at Ray like he’d lost his mind, which he probably had.

“I was…? Oh! The remote!” Ray stammered, tearing his eyes from Len’s chest.

“The remote? It’s on the coffee table,” Len was still frowning but not so hard now.

“I checked there.”

“Then I don’t know where it is,” Len shrugged turning around to resume his hand-stand.

Ray panicked for a moment and blurted out, “Where did you get your tattoos?”

“What?” Len turned around, surprised by the question.

“I, um, really like them and I was wondering where you’d got them?” Ray explained although it sounded more like a question.

“A friend did them for me,” Len replied, looking down at his chest and arms.

“Th-They’re very nice,” Ray stuttered, he’d dug himself a hole at this point.

“Thanks?” Len was frowning at Ray again except this time more calculating.

“I-I’ll go see if Jax won’t mind me watching TV in his room,” Ray mumbled, motioning behind him.

He turned ready to leave when a hand on his wrist stopped him. Turning, Ray opened his mouth to ask what Len’s problem was when a sudden pair of lips pressed insistently against his. Ray froze, shocked and confused before throwing caution to the wind and kissing back. The once chaste kiss soon turned heated, Len’s hands coming up to bury themselves in Ray’s hair while Ray’s hands wandered across Len’s chest, tracing over the ink and scars he found.

Separating, they both panted for air with flushed faces. Ray’s hair was mussed up from Len’s tugging and his lips were swollen from the kissing, it took all of Len’s will power not to drag him to the bed.

“Been wanting to do that for a while,” Len mumbled breathlessly.

“O-oh,” Ray mumbled back, dazed.

“W-would you like to go on a date sometime?” Len asked, his turn to stutter.

“I’d love to,” Ray agreed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “Does this mean we have to wait for our next kiss or…?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Len said hesitantly, eyes searching Ray’s face for any doubts.

Ray answered by kissing Len again. They spent the rest of the night in their room, making out like horny teenagers. The rest of the team was just glad that the sexual tension would be gone.

 


End file.
